


Hot Contradiction

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare to read the most spellbinding fanfic  of your life. Your two heroes, near and dear to you pained and beating heart, face tribulation, denial, and heartache as they learn to deal with their forbidden love. Passion and pain trade blows as this story puts your characters through ups and downs, highs and lows. Tears will be shed by you, reader, as well as laughter through those tears, but the overall feeling this epic will make you experience will be helplessness that you cannot venture past the screen to partake in their passion and soothe their pain. So dare to change your life, o dear reader, and pray that you possess the courage to change everything by just scrolling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Contradiction

" _No homo_ ", he moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by my good friend Yake, I will pass on comments and kudos to him :)


End file.
